Drunk And Looking For A Doctor
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: This is a story where Loki is on the good guy's side. Tony got very drunk last night, and he wakes up with a hangover. The problem is, he doesn't remember what he did last night. But Loki and Bruce know... especially Bruce.


Loki was busy making himself a cup of the Migardian drink called coffee he grew quite fond of. The Stark Towers was a quiet place in the morning. He yawned once as he waited for the coffee to fill the container beneath it. Loki leaned against the counter.

Bruce Banner walked into the kitchen/dining room just then. He saw Loki in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Loki," Bruce said quietly. The god turned around and looked at Bruce.

"Hello," he said, then turned back to his coffee. Bruce had never warmed up to Loki properly, like the others had. He always found himself shy and quiet around the god.

Loki's coffee was soon done, and he poured some of it into a mug. He added some sugar and sat down at the kitchen counter, his back facing Bruce. The doctor figured he should try and break the ice now, while he and Loki were alone. he walked to the counter and pulled up a stool a seat away from Loki. The god glanced at him before looking straight ahead.

"Mind of I sit here?" Bruce asked. Loki shook his head and took a careful sip from his coffee. Bruce sat down and fiddled with his glasses.

"Was there something you needed to tell me, Dr. Banner?" Loki looked over to Bruce lazily (if that was possible).

"N-No," Bruce wanted to say more, but that was all he could muster. He saw that Loki's eyes were half open, and he wasn't sure if it was from being tired or just boredom from being around Bruce.

"How- How did you sleep?" Bruce had to try something.

"Fine," was Loki's answer, "And you?"

"Good, I guess."

"I feel like you have a hard time speaking to me. Why is that?" Loki now looked at Bruce completely, he even faced his body toward him. Bruce looked at the counter top.

"I-I don't know..."

"Well, you have always been quiet. Only spoke when spoken to. I get along fairly well with the others. But you..." Loki leaned in a bit toward Bruce.

"I just... I don't know. I guess I'm intimidated by you," Bruce confessed. Loki squinted his eyes at him in curiosity.

"Am I really _that _intimidating, doctor? I know when I'm dressed up like a clown I can be a bit scary, but not much."

That got a chuckle from the doctor. Loki smiled slightly, seeing Bruce happier. Bruce was surprised that Loki could make that comparison.

"I'm intimidated because you were this close to ruling the Earth," Bruce held up his hand and pinched the air, "And you were one guy. We were six, and we even had a hard time stopping you. And the outfit does help."

Loki grinned and said, "At least I don't end up naked every time I get angry."

Bruce finally looked at Loki in the eyes. He smiled.

"I knew something like that was coming."

Loki chuckled, "See? It isn't so hard talking to me..."

"Yeah, you're right. I was always just too shy to try it."

"I never understood being shy," Loki said then took another sip from his nearly black coffee.

"It's pretty bad."

"What causes you to not want to speak?"

"I don't know."

Just then, a half-asleep Tony Stark walked into the dining room. Loki saw him approaching and turned slightly in his seat. Bruce did as well.

"What time is it?" Tony rubbed his eyes.

"7:03," Bruce answered him. Tony groaned, and plopped himself down next to Loki.

"Why the fuck am I up so early?" the billionaire complained.

"You seem hungover, Stark," Loki pointed out. Bruce looked at Tony. He had sleeping clothes on, but his eyes were closed and his hair was a mess. He also kept grabbing his head. Definitely hungover.

"Shut up," Tony said. Loki grinned and went back to drinking his coffee.

"You should stop drinking, Tony. Go on a recovery treatment or something. Or even-"

"Stop fucking talking! It hurts!" Tony grabbed his head with both hands now and forced his eyes shut tightly. Loki chuckled.

"I can hear that, Reindeer Games."

"At least your hearing isn't impaired," Loki mumbled. Tony took Loki's coffee mug and drank out of it.

"Excuse me!" Loki said, shocked. Tony finished the cup and sighed.

"That woke me up... You make good coffee, Loki," Tony stood up and went to refill the cup that was originally Loki's. As he walked back to his seat, he lightly wiggled his fingers on Bruce's neck. The doctor snapped his neck back, trying to lock out Tony's fingers.

"Morning, Banner," Tony said after he did that, smiling.

"Hi," Bruce rubbed the back of his neck to get the feeling of Tony's hands off of it. Loki decided to just stand up and walk to the living room, which was next door to the kitchen/dining room. Bruce stayed with Tony.

"You don't want your own cup?" Tony asked Bruce.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Alright... Do you know what happened last night?"

Tony didn't remember anything. This was one of those big hangovers. Bruce blushed deeply, and Tony looked at him curiously.

"I saw that. What did I do?" Tony asked, setting his cup down on the counter.

"I-I don't know. I was asleep before anyone else."

"Yeah, right," Tony smirked, "You're embarrassed. Come on, what did I do to you? Or anyone, for that mater."

"Nothing. You were just drunk."

"Drunk off his ass!" came Loki's voice from the other room. He came back in the dining room a minute later.

"You don't remember anything?" Loki grinned at Tony. Tony shook his still aching head.

"Well, I know why Dr. Banner is so embarrassed about what happened..."

"Please don't say anything," Bruce blushed again, his cheeks turning red this time and not only his ears.

"Nothing registers with you?" Loki made sure one more time. Tony tried to remember something, but couldn't.

"No. And how do _you_ know what I did?"

"Why... I was there! It was quite the scene."

Bruce was as red as a cherry by this point.

"May I explain to him what happened?" Loki asked for Bruce's permission. Bruce just nodded, then buried his face in his hands.

"I'm kind of afraid to know what happened," Tony said with a smirk.

"Alright... So, you just came back from some sort of party. I was with Banner and Thor in that recreation room over there. You walked in, and-"

"I changed my mind. Don't tell him," Bruce said.

"Yeah, maybe it's better I don't know what happened," Tony agreed, a little freaked out by how nervous Bruce seemed.

"If that is what you want... I will not protest."

But just as Loki was about to leave, he whispered something in Tony's ear. It was longer than a normal whisper should be, but had a worse effect the the show one would have. Tony's eyes widened, and he gasped. Loki walked into the living room, smiling to himself.

Tony looked at Bruce. Bruce looked back confused, but then realized what happened.

"Oh God," Bruce mumbled. He stood up to leave, but Tony grabbed his arm. He turned him around so he was facing the billionaire.

"Did I really do that?" was what Tony said first. Bruce kind of knew what he was talking about and nodded. Tony erupted in a fit of laughter, which made Bruce feel so embarrassed.

"Do you want the full story?" Bruce asked.

"Hell yeah!"

So, Bruce began talking...

*Last Night*

Loki, Thor, and Bruce were sitting and watching TV. They had been relatively quiet. Then Tony walked in (well, stumbled in was more like it). Bruce could easily see that he was intoxicated. Tony's shirt, that was supposed to be tucked in, was hanging out of his pants. He was wearing sunglasses, and it was about midnight. And his clothes were wrinkled, and in some places torn.

"Hellooooooo!" Tony held out the 'o' far too long. Loki and Thor now turned to look at him.

"Hello, man of iron!" Thor cheerily said back to him.

"Thor, don't encourage him. He's drunk," Bruce said, looking at Thor then back at Tony. Thor understood and went back to watching the television.

"Where's the party at?" Tony asked next, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. Loki sniggered at how stupid Tony sounded and looked.

"Not here, Tony. Go to bed," Bruce said. He knew that he had to take care of the drunken genius, since he was the only responsible (and not former-evil) one in the room.

"What? You kidding me? I want... I want _him_ out of the room," Tony pointed at Thor. Thor looked at Bruce for advice.

"Just listen to him. Come back when you don't hear him anymore," Bruce knew it would be smart to not get drunk mixed with pissed off. Thor stood up without questioning anything and left the room.

"I need some music... and-and lights! Lasers! Pew, pew, pew!" Tony started up again. Loki snorted. Bruce didn't think this was funny in the least.

"No, Tony," Bruce said. He dealt with Tony like this before, but it wasn't easy.

"Whaaa? Okay... let's forget about him... Now, who wants to get fucked?"

Loki couldn't hold back his laughter. Bruce couldn't look at him, or else he would start laughing, too.

"Loki... seriously?" Bruce had to grin.

_'Curse laughter for being so contagious,' _Bruce thought.

"Not- Not now, Tony," Bruce covered his mouth as he chuckled, which made Loki laugh harder.

"Come on," Tony whined, "Let's do something fun! You two are party poopers! Come here, Jade Jaws."

Bruce knew that only Tony would remember the nicknames he gives everyone even when he's super drunk.

"No, Tony," Bruce kept saying the billionaire's name because it was the easiest way to handle Tony. When reprimanding a child, they seem to respond better when they hear their name spoken. Well, it was a similar concept here.

Tony approached the couch which Loki and Bruce were sharing. Bruce stood up and intercepted Tony.

"Listen to me. You have to go to bed," Bruce held Tony's shoulders and tried to look in his eyes through the stupid sunglasses. Bruce then removed them. Tony took this as a sign of affection. He grabbed Bruce's wrist and backed him up against the wall. Bruce struggled in the billionaire's surprisingly strong grip.

"Tony, let me go! You have to rest. You'll be better in the morning."

"Did I ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" Tony said, giving Bruce one of his 'Tony Stark' grins. That sent shivers down Bruce's spine, hearing how not-drunk that sounded.

"No, Tony. You're too drunk. You have to sleep. Please."

Loki was watching on, not bothering to get involved and help Bruce.He couldn't believe how drunk Tony actually was.

"Relax, big guy," Tony said to the nervous, and frankly pinned, Bruce. Bruce struggled more.

"Tony! Let go of me right n-"

Bruce was cut off when he felt Tony's lips crush against his own. He tried to pull away, but Tony was pro at this stuff. Loki's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Tony finally released Bruce's lips and let go of him.

"Wow..." Tony simply whispered. At that moment, he didn't sound or look drunk. For that second, he looked into Bruce's eyes and saw how beautiful he was. Then, he wobbled a bit and grabbed his head. Bruce caught him as he was about to fall. He put one of Tony's arms around his shoulder. Bruce looked at a shocked Loki.

"You don't tell _anyone _about this. Okay?" Bruce said sternly to Loki. Loki nodded his head, unable to say anything. Bruce walked off with a nearly unconscious Tony by his side.

*Present*

"... And I took you back to your room, and you just slept there."

"And did you change me? Oh, wait. No, never mind. I changed myself when I woke up. That was really nice of you, Banner. I'm really sorry."

Bruce just nodded. Silence followed.

"Did you tell him?" Loki yelled from the other room again. When he heard no response, Loki laughed loudly. This made Tony and Bruce look at each other and smile.

This definitely brought the three of them closer together.

~The End~


End file.
